kagerou_project_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Jinzou Enemy
Jinzou Enemy (人造エネミー Artificial Enemy) is the first song in the Kagerou Project series and is sung by Hatsune Miku. The music is by Jin while the illustrations are by Sidu. Information It tells the story of Ene, a cyber being living in Shintaro's computer. Shintaro, however, has become a hikiNEET due to losing his best friend Ayano. Every day, Ene sees him live his life on his computer then go to sleep. In the end, Shintaro kills Ene by deleting her, saying that he has gotten bored of "this toy that can only talk". This song takes place in Route XX where Shintaro never meets the Mekakushi Dan and never gets over Ayano's death, so he kills both himself, and Ene. Characters * Ene * Shintaro Kisaragi Lyrics Romaji “Yume no kieta mainichi o kurikaeshiteitatte imi nado nai yo.” to Subarashii koto iu ne Kimi mo sou, “higenjitsu o aishitemasu.” nante yubi de wa iu kedo Kuchi de wa nani mo ienai no ni ne Kao mo koe mo nai hito to tsunagatteru “nanika” o kanjiteru Sore wa kitto soushisouai ja nai kedo Sou yatte kyou mo mata ichinichi ga owaru kedo Kimi wa ikita you na furi o shite　shite　soshite nemuru “Aa, tsumaranai na.” to me o somukete mite mo Tojiru koto wa dekinai kuse ni Nee, sonna koto o mitome mo shinai wari ni Kyou mo mata iyarashii kao de gamen no oku no watashi o miteru yo? Sore ga saizen saku ja nai koto o kitto kimi wa shitteru Shibonda kurai mainichi ni oboreteru no wa kurushii yo ne Uso ja nai genjitsu ga nanna no ka wakaranai no nara issho ni Hito ga tsukuridashita sekai de ikiru no wa dou ka na? Kimi o hitei suru you na basho nante iru imi ga nai desho? Mou subete “NO.” ni shite watashi dake o mite yo “Aa subarashii ne.” to te o tataite mite mo Zenbu uso de soto wa gomi darake Nee, kurushii hodo sore ni umoreta kimi ga Nande ima acchi ni mukeru tsumetai kao de watashi o miteru no? Sore ga saizen saku ja nai koto o kitto kimi mo shitteru Sore no saki ni aru no wa kitto sokonashi no kodokukan Hikari no sasanai mainichi o kurikaeshiteta heya ni Kuzure hajimeteiru watashi no NOIZU ga hibiiteru “Konna no zenzen wakaranai yo” sakenda watashi ni kimi wa “Shaberu dake no omocha wa mou akita.” to itta Kanji 「夢の消えた毎日を繰り返していたって 意味などないよ。」と 素晴らしいこと言うね 君もそう、「非現実を愛してます。」 なんて指では言うけど 口では何も言えないのにね 顔も声もない人と繋がってる「なにか」を感じてる それはきっと相思相愛じゃないけど そうやって今日もまた一日が終わるけど 君は生きたようなフリをして　して　そして眠る 「ああ、つまらないな。」と目を背けてみても 閉じることは出来ないくせに ねぇ、そんなことを認めもしない割りに 今日もまた厭らしい顔で画面の奥の 私を見てるよ？ それが最善策じゃないことをきっと君は知ってる 萎んだ暗い毎日に溺れてるのは苦しいよね 嘘じゃない現実が何なのか 解らないのなら一緒に 人が造りだした世界で生きるのはどうかな？ 君を否定するような 場所なんている意味が無いでしょ? もう全て「NO.」にして私だけを見てよ 「ああ素晴らしいね。」と手を叩いてみても 全部嘘で外はゴミだらけ ねえ、苦しいほどそれに埋もれた君が 何で今あっちにむける冷たい顔で 私を見てるの？ それが最善策じゃないことをきっと君も知ってる それの先にあるのはきっと底無しの孤独感 光の射さない毎日を繰り返してた部屋に 崩れ始めている私のノイズが響いてる ｢こんなの全然解らないよ｣ 叫んだ私に君は ｢喋るだけのおもちゃはもう飽きた。｣と言った English "When your dreams have gone, Then why repeat the daily grind? There's no point in it." A fantastic thing to say... And you too: "I'm in love with non-reality." You say it with your fingers, Though your mouth says nothing... People without faces and voices, Yet you feel some connection with them; Of course, though, That can't be a mutual love... Still, that's the way it goes, Closing out another day, But you pretend to have lived, And then go to sleep... Ah, it's such a bore, so you try to avert your eyes, Even though you can't close them. Hey, Considering you refuse to acknowledge it, Are you wearing a bored face again As you watch me behind the screen? That's not the best plan of action, And I know you know it To drown in dark, withered days Must no doubt be painful... If reality isn't a lie, then what is it? If you don't understand, then... How does it sound living together In a world fabricated by man? Is there any point to a place That would only deny you? Just say NO to everything, And only look at me. "Ah, truly fantastic." You can clap for me, But lies have filled the outside with junk. Say, since you're buried deep in it To the point of pain, Then why are your eyes averted now, Looking at me coldly? That's not the best plan of action, And I know you know it too At the end of it, you know you'll find, A boundless isolation... As you repeat your days In a room without light, I begin to crumble, And my noise resounds... "I don't understand this at all," I cried, and you said to me, "As a toy only for talking to, I've gotten bored of you..." Videos English Subs Hatsune Miku - Jinzou Enemy Kagerou Project FANMADE PV Gallery Ene in Jinzou Enemy.jpg kagerou_project_screenshots_jinzou_enemy_by_insanity_break-d7vury9.png kagerou_project_screenshots_jinzou_enemy_by_insanity_break-d7vus58.png kagerou_project_screenshots_jinzou_enemy_by_insanity_break-d7vv6pm.png maxresdefault.jpg capture-20130827-054109.png Trivia Category:Music Category:Songs that haven't appeared in Mekakucity Actors